masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel: I Remember Me
Lieutenant Girard has asked for your help with a suicidal girl who has barricaded herself in the docking bay. She was taken from the Mindoir colony by batarian slavers in the same raid that killed your family. Acquisition This assignment is only available if Commander Shepard has the Colonist background. After returning to the Citadel and leaving the elevator from the docking bay, Shepard receives a call from Lieutenant Girard, explaining the situation. The assignment will become available after completion of Therum, Noveria, or Feros and returning to the Citadel. Walkthrough Lieutenant Girard asks for help with a girl who is on the docking bay. She is a survivor of Mindoir who was enslaved by batarians but escaped her captivity. She is severely traumatized; Girard is very concerned about her, and is afraid she will hurt herself. Knowing the Commander's background, he asks Shepard to help: if Shepard can get Talitha to take a sedative, Girard can take her to a psychiatric facility where she can be treated. Shepard can go and talk to Talitha about Mindoir and Shepard's own experiences, building up her trust to allow the Commander to get closer. As Shepard talks and learns more about what happened to Talitha, there is the option to take a step toward her. * If Shepard approaches her too fast, there will be an option to take a step back; if Shepard persists and steps forward when that option is available in conversation, Talitha will shoot herself. * Multiple conversation topics can be explored in sequence, and thereby "stack" safe steps forward. Therefore it is possible to take as much as three steps forward in succession after all conversation topics have been exhausted. * After taking three steps to get close enough, Shepard can either convince or force her to take the sedative. She will fall unconscious and Shepard can report back to Girard. If Shepard instead investigates a conversation topic, conversation will end. * If Shepard successfully takes three steps and instead of giving her the sedative exits conversation, when conversation is initiated again, Shepard will have the sedative options right away without having to take any steps forward. At any time, Shepard can choose to end the conversation and re-initiate it. In this way, all conversation options and dialogue choices can be safely explored. After speaking with her at least once, Shepard can also order Lieutenant Girard to have her shot (this will result in Renegade points and less XP). If this assignment is accepted, leaving the Citadel before its completion will result in it auto-completing, leading to no rewards. Instead, a message appears in the Journal, reading, "While you were gone, Lt. Girard had to handle it himself." Mass Effect 2 Consequences If you convinced Talitha to take the sedative (the Paragon choice) she will send you the message entitled "Thanks." through your private terminal: Trivia *If Talitha takes the sedative, she asks Shepard if she will have bad dreams. This could be a reference to Aliens where Newt, the six-year-old sole colonial survivor of the alien attack, asks Ripley the same question. *Oddly, the sedative seems to change depending on whether you gave it to her and told her to take it, or used it on her against her will. If you allow her to take it voluntarily, then it's a pill. However, if you force her to take it, Shepard injects her with a needle, much to her dismay. de:Citadel: Ich erinnere mich fr:Citadelle : I Remember Me it:Cittadella: Mi ricordo di me ru:Цитадель: Я Помню Себя Category:Assignments Category:Mass Effect Category:Citadel Category:Background